Repressed Memorys
by sunshine86
Summary: “How did I get myself into this” I looked around too see if I could find...its about Naraku and his life, please read to find out more..
1. Chapter 1

This is my first storry on . I don't want to say to much about it, otherwise the excitning goe's off. But I hope you all going to like it.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Exchange of character

"How did I get myself into this" I looked around too see if I could find out where I was. Stone walls was holding me away from something outside, but where I did not know and the little windows with bares was to high to look out through. Not even light was appering in the room.

I walked over to the slatted door and looked out, as I was about to lay my hands on the barns I heard a voice saying "no, m.." a energi flushed over me, through my entire body like a shockwave that throwed me backwards into the room.

I stood up, very shocked over the event. Then I heard the voice again "master, are you alright" I looked across the small corridor behind the slatted door.

A young girl stepped out of the shadows in the cell opposite of mine. I looked on the strange girl, she was dressed in a dress, it looked like it once had been white, but now it was all dirty. "Master, ha!, me?" I laughed out loud at her but she just looked at me with an insensitive look on her face. I went silent and my smile disappeared "you really meant it, I'm your master, how can that be?" I sat down on the floor with my eyes on the girl "can you help me a little here" she bend her head as if she said yes and started.

After a long story about a Shikon Jewel and all they others and what obviously was my past life as Onigumo, Iwas sitting with a confused facial expression "so what you say is: Kikyo I once loved, she is death, but their is this girl Kagome, and she has her soul" I looked on Kanna and she nood and continued "she loves inuyasha but he is stubborn and Koga loves Kagome but she don't reciprocation that feeling" I sat with my back agains the wall with the slatted door beside me, I looked towards the ceiling and sigh with desperation.

"I am the creator of you Kanna, Kagura, Goshinki, Kageromaru, Juromaru, Muso, Akago, whom is my heart, right? and Hakudoshi" I looked at her to see if I was right

"and I have awaken people from the death to work for me, just so I could take their opportunity to life away again if I didn't needed their help" I stopped myself "help...not the right word, when I didn't needed them anymore or if they didn't follow orders" Kanna nodd.

She looked into the floor "he is comming" a sound of claping hands started as a man came closer to their cells "morning master" he stopped inbetween the two cells.

I turned so I could face him "why do you have me here let me out now, don't you know why I am" the person laught at me "I know you, you created me" he smirked "master Naraku" I took a step back and tryed to put a name on the face of the mysterious person infront of me who clamed that he was created by hme?!

"Now I'm hurted master, you forgot me, well let me tell you a thing or two about you" he looked on Kanna who went back into the shadows, he looked like he knew she still was their in the cell, she proberly because she couldn't get out.

He looked on me again "Kanna was killed on your command I brought her back, Kagura you killed with cold blood, and everyone else died trying to satisfing you" he looked down the corridor where steps came closer "only Kanna believed in you unconditional and you jused it fully" a boy that looked like Kanna stopped beside the first person.

I smirked and sat down "I'm lost until you talk to me and most important your names" I looked into the wall so I didn't need to look at them more then absolutely necessary. "Names are not important right now master, but I apologize deeply that my guards have placed you down here and not in a room which is suitable for you" he lifted his hand towards the bars and they glowed and disappeared " follow me master" I follewed them up but wasn't sure what was going on.

They showed me a room, that was definitely no comparison bewteen the room and the cell, I wantet to ask a lot of questions but as I turned around the door got closed and I rememberd they had asked me to sleep well.

"From one cell to another" I said as I tryed to open the looked door.

I sat down on the bed "master" I said out loud to myself "me, ha" I missed the girl to talk with, and she could have anwserd the questions I had.

I went over to the window and looked over the landshape "I wish you could be here with me" I sight with a tear falling down my cheek. I turned away from the window and started to inspect the room. It wasn't big but better then the cell down in the dungeon. Their was a bed nicely done, you know a bed, not one of thouse japanise beds on the floor as I would have prefered. I went to bed with the hopes of getting a good nights sleep, but that was to much to ask for. All night long I had dreams or actually it was nightmares, more or less. Memorys, flash backs and things I don't think belonged too my lifeline.

"Really, it happent to you" she turned to the boy next to her "isn't he cool" the boy sat back with his arms crossed "of course, it's in our blood" he smirked (on the boys side" she strook him with her hand "i'm cool too".

"you two, it's bedtime" the two kids got up and looked on him "already, but we aren't tired".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _

Thats how this chapter ends it will continue.. and who wanna miss finding out who is telling a storry and who the kids may be.


	2. Chapter 2

Second act is just as exciting as the first chapter. If any of my dear readers have any ideas how I can make this exciting more than it is...I'm listening...

Now back to the story. Naraku is once again finding himself trapped in a room but it's always better then the dungeon.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ­_

As the morning arrived I woke up from my night of endless nightmares. When I was lying there I remembered the girl that was so nice to me yesterday, I hoped she was alright, but I didn't have much time to think about it before the door was teared up.

"Good morning master" the tall man from the day before was stand in the doorway.

He was dressed in a male kimono, had long hair in a hairdo. "have you had a good night sleep" I looked up at him as I was sitting on the edge of the bed "I'm not sure, I have so many questions that no one will answer" he smirked as he turned around "the bath is ready" and left the room with the door open behind him. I followed him out in the corridor where he was waiting for me "good choice" and walked on. I almost felt like an inu following a master but one thing was sure, the breakfast wasn't yuck.

I looked on the two _boys_ whom were sitting with me at the table. Hakudoshi looked at me "can't you remember anything" I tried to shake my head with my mouth full of food, like I hadn't been eating for a very long time.

The two of them talked low together and then _the man without a name_ looked on me and said "as I said you created me and I know everything about you" he stood up and walked away "do as you like, I don't need you" hakudoshi looked surprised and jumped up and walked out of the room where I could hear them talk loudly out there.

I didn't care I was hungry at the moment but I didn't have any intention of leaving, not yet. And so my adventure around the temple/castle, well not like a big fascinating discovery. There was absolutely nothing that was in my interest, nothing that would help me, not that I didn't try trust me I did for several days.

Finally I found myself down in the dungeon staring into the cell that I hoped Kanna was in "are you their Kanna" nothing happen so I turned away "you..."

I heard a low voice say behind me "you only asked me to sacrifice myself because it was a benefit for you, right?" I looked into the dark cell where I could catch a glimpse of a reflection from a mirror.

I stopped; I had no idea what to answer because I didn't remember.

As I turned around to look on her she stepped out of the shadows, she looked like always but I knew someone haven't been nice to her "I was most likely afraid of, that you would be used against me" I smiled and looked down the corridor "you seemed like you're the smartest of all my creations, that's why they keep you in a cell".

I turned to look at her "they fear you" she blinked her eyes and I was thinking to myself that it was probable they only reaction I ever would get out of her.

"You really think that" she looked on me with her numb eyes and then it happen, the thing that surprised me the most.

I blinked my eyes to see if it was true, and it was she was smiling and said "you are right about that I was the best" she looked numb again "you created me first and I was going to be able to take they others out" I sat down listen to her.

She stepped closer "but after they got me back I felt trapped, like Kagura would and I can't" she stopped and sight "it's like I can't control my powers like I used to" she turned away from me. I didn't know what to say to her to make her fell special or appreciated "I think that I have to leave to find out more about myself" she looked a little surprised that I said it but she nod and stepped back into the shadows.

I got to think about some different things as I walk back to my room, why was it in the first place that they took me into the temple just to let me walk out of it again, I didn't give it much of a thought and packed something's before I left the temple behind.

They only thing that bothered me the most was that I left behind maybe they only person who was willing to help me and knew everything about me and what had happen to me.

Outside the temple walls there was a path down towards a little town which I followed and passed the village without looking back over my shoulder and as I reached a forest by nightfall I decide to make camp for the night.

I slept well that night and felt like I had been sleeping for years when I woke up to the sound of a fight going on not far away. So I packed up my things and looked for the battle ground that took place under me below the hillside.

"Be seated and by quiet then you may stay" a man in white and red said to me.

"You just had to walk over to a fight" the little girl shake her head and looked up on the storyteller "dad you know mom says that curiosity killed the cat" the boy gave her a little slap "father isn't a cat you baka" she started to snivel her nose "now you two bedtime and no excuses this time" they both looked up "but father you still haven't told us how you meet mother" the two kids stood up and looked into the floor "night father".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Hope it's not too confusing that I end my stories like this but there is a point to it.

Well come back and read on next time when we find out who the battling are and whom have spoken to Naraku.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not going to write alot about this chapter, so hope you just going to enjoy.

This time we are going to look closer to the mysterious man and the battle going on below them.

* * *

"I ain't going to repeat myself" he didn't even look away from the battle going on below us "I know, be seated and by quiet then I may stay" he lifted his finger and placed it pointing at me "now you only have one option left".

I sat down beside him and looked below on the two fighters and it suprised me that all that noise came from only two men fighting.

The mysterious man beside me didn't speak a word and made no intention of interrupt or stop the fighting he was watching. As we was sitting their in silence something came closer from behind and I turned around to see a little girl hiding behind a bush "Sesshomaru-sama can Rin come and sit down" I looked at the man sitting beside me, he barely moves his eyes from the combatants "hi Rin" the lillte girl came over and sat down between us. Then she looked up at me "are you a friend of Sesshomaru-samma" I smiled at her "no, I didn't knew his name before you mentioned it" she looked away with a anxious facial expression. After sitting their for awhile she looked towards the lord "did Rin say something wrong Sesshomaru-sama" he blinked his eyes and didn't even look on the nervous looking girl "no, Rin" she smilled and turned to me "Rin is happy to meet you,who are you if Rin may ask".

I was about to answer when I hear the word _attack_ and Rin got pulled away by the lord and I was almost hit by an attack that had teared the ground where I had been sitting few secunds ago, it looked like a big cat had came by and scratched the ground. I looked around to see if Rin was alright, but why did I bother she was already running around singing "that is just my pathetic half brother, that half breed down their" he pointed towards the battle below "he used his wind-scar, an attack by the sword that should have belonged to me".

Now hell went lose as the _half-breed_ suddenly stood infront of us with one hell of a sword "YOUR SWORD, TESSAIGA BELONGS TO ME" the lord waved Rin away and she ran into the forest and out of sight "father made a mistake giving you Tessaiga".

After glareing at eachother for some time the _half-breed_ turned against me "so you started to hang out with Naraku again" he turned to face me with the sword pointing at me "I'll make that acquaintance end right now" he yelled something as he rushed against me. I took a step back and felt over an root there was on the ground as the wolf boy came jumping from behind "FORGET IT MUTTFACE HE IS MINE" I felt to the ground and closed my eyes and could only hope for the best _Kanna_ I thought _Help me_ and as I thought they was going to strick me, nothing happent.

I opend my eyes to she Kanna looking down on me "are you alright master naraku" I stood up and looked around to see the wolf boy and half-breed trying to fight something invisible in the air "Kanna what is happening" she looked on me "you are verry unaware of the things going on around you" she turned to Sesshomaru "you know how to approach us" as everything changed for my eyes.

The hole scenarium had changed into a peacefull riverside "you had to get in near contact with Kouga and Inuyasha" I sat down and looked on Kanna "have no clue of what you are talking about, and know that we are at it, how did you get out" she almost smiled "the wolf boy" she said as she showed him in her mirrow " is the Lord or also called tribeleader of the easten land" the image changed "Inuyasha is Lord Sesshomaru's half little brother" the mirrow went blank.

She sat down on her knees "they both want you dead" I looked towards the sky "what about Lord Sesshomaru, he didn't seam like he want's to kill me" she showed a image of Rin "you kidnapped her and used her against Lord Sesshomaru and almost got Kohaku to kill her" I looked her in the eyes "Ko-ha-ku" she understood my confusion "Sango's younger brother" I lied down on the ground "I'm lost I need to sleep" I closed my eyes for a secund and waited for an reply, and as I opend my eyes Kanna looked down on me.

"Master Naraku" she had a break "you don't need sleep" I sat up "no but it was a great excuse for not getting any more confused with all thouse names you through in my head" she sat down infront of me again.

"Alright, let see, Lord Kouga hates me because" she made an almost unheareble sight sound and lets just say I didn't get mush rest that night.

The next morning Kanna looked verry serious on me "summary" I sight and started with a fish half eaten in my mouth "Kouga hates me because I killed half his tribe and made it look like Inuyasha was to blame, Inuyasha is furious over the killing of Kikyo, who you told me about before" I looked on her she turned her head to the side "and Kohaku is little brother to Sango who's family I killed and used as my own persanal toys" I sight again "because thats how I once was" Kanna sat straight again as she could see my question almost jumping out of my mouth.

"But Kanna, that dosn't explain why Lord Sesshomaru talked with me they other day and Rin was allowed to speek with me AND sitting next to me" I eate the last of what was left of my fish "good master Naraku that was just fine" I looked on her "don't get cocky young lady" she almost had a embarrased look on her face, like i was about to punish her.

"Kanna isn't like that at all" the girl looked up on her father as he smiled down in her "no but once she was, and now..." the twoo kids knew it, the same thing every night.

Bedtime the boy turned around to look on his dad on his way out "but father when do we hear more about mother" he smilled "tomorrow" he said out loud "tomorrow".

* * *

that was all for this time sorry it took so long to write, you know personal issus.

Next time we will look on how kanna got away from the castle and who this mysteriously creation is. Kanna has the anwsers do you dare to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long waiting time, I ran into a writing block and it was a hard one to overcome.

Days had passed by since I had my run in with Kouga and Inuyasha.

And Kanna had learned me more about my past.

It was all very nice but it still left me with a lot of questions unanswered. Why did Sesshomaru talk with me if I had kidnapped Rin? and most importantly why didn't I remember anything at all? As I was sitting there , the sunlight was fading away in the horizon, Kanna had disappeared, , she said it was to look out for attackers but what she had said about herself she mostly knew what would happen before it did.

Everything was a mystery to me and the more, I was thinking about it, the worse it got, at least inside my head it did. And to make it all worse I started to notice things about myself, my body didn't need a lot of sleep and food was not what it was craving for.

Kanna had told me that I originally was a human but now was a hanyou that was the same creation, as Sesshomaru's half-breed of a little brother as he had said himself. Kanna had also explained that I was absorbing demons and that made me stronger, I know, it sounds so weird and I'm not looking forward to try it.

I mean I don't even know how to do it so it would look funny like hell seeing me standing there trying to absorb a demon with no experience in it at all.

Then all of a sudden it hit me, that I was Kanna's master she obeyed me and was always close to me, no matter how far she seemed to be from me "Kanna please show yourself" she showed up in front of me.

"Yes master Naraku" I stood up "you never answered my question" (in reference to the question in the last chapter, "how did you get out") she looked on me with the same facial expression as always "you still haven't understand, I move _from_ where I want _to_ where I want" I sat down "but why was you in the dungeon with me?".

She looked on me "it was for you and my own protection" now once again Kanna had made me confused. " I want to know who the person at the castle is" Kanna almost sight "that was" she stopped as a powerful energy source hit the barrier "he found us, there is no time to talk, please hide master Naraku" she turned around towards the direction the source "don't look back, RUN".

I ran as fast as I could away from Kanna as I hoped the best for her. After running for awhile which felt like forever I stopped and looked back "you better be all right Kanna" I continued to walk until I reached a clearing in the forest "I must be long away from the place by now" I noticed something that looked like an old bench and sat down on it to catch my breath and trying to locate where I was.

"Your bastard, you are not getting away that easily" as I looked up into the sky I saw a big, bird I assumed it to be, come down towards me. Kanna appeared in front of me "gomen nasai master Naraku, it's for your own good".

"Then it happen" the girl jumped up "did mom show up" the boy pulled her down "don't interrupt dad" Naraku looked down on his kids "no that I'll come to tomorrow" the girl crossed her arms and sulked. " But you promised to tell about mother today" her brother looked up on his father "so you promise it will be tomorrow right" he smiled "yes, otherwise your mother is going to be after me".

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ know this is all you get for now, again sorry for the long waiting time.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, finally my inspiration had comes back to me. Hope you all are going to enjoy this next chapter.

I was falling, down it went and it seemed like an eternity. All of a sudden I was surrounded by a bright light. It looked like I was fallen with the stars in the sky. Maybe all this was a dream, maybe Kanna had knocked me unconscious or she had sent me out to the stars? I wasn't sure what went on and like a strike of lightning from a clear sky I landed on something that felt like the ground and the light disappeared. "Ouch" I said out loud as I tried to get up, then I heard a sound that sounded like a door was pushed aside. I looked up to see if I could determent where I was, there was nothing or no one to be seen. It looked like I was standing in a grave looking up, a very small grave. "Buuyo, is that you sneaking around in here again" it was a woman's voice, not any voice I had heard before "here kitty, kitty" a woman's face appeared in on the top of the gave "are you alright down there" she looked confused over having me in this hole I was in "to your right there is a latter you can climb up on" I turned my head to see the grips in front of my head "thank you, I'll be right up" and there I found myself thinking I it was a trap, then I would be heading up right into it. As I climbed over the edge I stood face to face with this fine smiling g woman "what was you doing in the well" I looked chocked and I think she noticed "well, is it a well" I looked down in the hole behind me "yes, bone eater well" I looked on her, she had weird cloths on but looked nice enough "are you a friend of my musume" when I didn't answered she started to go up some stairs "she will be home soon" and pushed the door aside. A horror of noise reached my ears and it cuts like a knife "CLOSE IT, MAKE IT STOP" she quickly closed the door and looked on me "so you are from feudal area" I took my hands away from my ears "feudal area, I think Kanna called it sengoku, where am I know" she smiled "my musume will explain it to you, so for now try to shut the sounds out that you might hear outside". I defiantly wasn't by the bench I found in the forest, which now that I think about it was what I felt through to get here, so it wasn't a bench but a well. I noticed that it all looked like a very successful shrine as we walked towards a building that turn out to be their house. "Please come inside and have a cup of tea while we wait for Kagome" she slide the door aside and out of no where a piece of paper landed in my forehead "be gone demon" I got a hold of it and took it down to look on it. It was a spell scroll but had no effect "ojii-san stop that nonsense you are scaring people away" an old looking man was standing two steps in front of me "well, I have to make sure you don't bring in demon's in our home" the woman continued through the house. "Please come inside, you can never be too careful around here" I took my shoes of and went inside where the old man stopped and looked at me "you came from the well right" I nod "good, because normal human's don't know about demons" he walked into a funny looking room and sat down and asked me to join him. After a little while the woman came in with some tea and poured it into little cup and hand it to me "my name is Mira Higurashi, I'm Kagome's okaasan" after pouring the tea she took a little black thing from the table and pushed it, as she did that a box started to say funny sounds and showing paintings but they were moving, like real persons. "May I ask what that is miss Higurashi" she looked at me and smiled "that is call a television, it shows new directly from where it happens" I thought to myself that it probably was like Kanna's mirror just showing what you want through that black thing.

"Later on I found out that wasn't true" the boy looked up on his father "dad you truly promised to tell about mother" he smiled "brush your teeth and I'll continue" the two kids jumped up "yes" and ran off too the bathroom "its about time you are telling them" he look over on his wife standing in the doorway "I know sweetheart, but I have been saving the best to the very end" she bend down and kissed him "your right".


End file.
